Bruises
by ChubbyCh33ks
Summary: What happens when a bombshell and the man of her dreams sleep over with their friends, what happens next will surprise you


During the middle of the night (Y/N) woke up from his slumber, his eyes were fuzzy as he was in a dark room, he starts to rub his eyes as he yawns, seeing more clearly, a wooden room with wood grain paneling on the walls, a smaller room with a bedside table, and a closet pushed up against the wall, he remembered he was at Taiyang's house on patch island, he was at a sleepover with team RWBY during spring break, they all shared a room together while you were moved to Tai's room, you fell asleep before all of them so you have no idea if they were still awake or not, but an urge told you to get out of bed, an urge deep below your belt. You had to pee!

"Where's the bathroom? Where's the bathroom!?" (Y/N) Panicked as he starts to open up doors, mostly to cleaning supplies and storage "Why the fuck is this house so big?" He opened up one more door to see all 4 girls sleeping, his eyes grew wide as he starts to slowly close the door 'That was close' his mind spoke as the door clicked back into place, causing a certain bombshell to wake up from her slumber.

Hearing a certain voice outside her bedroom, Yang had an idea, she gets out of bed, and dodges the other 3 on the floor while they slumber, She slowly opened up the bedroom door, noticing the bathroom light on, and a happy (Y/N) Peeing in the toilet 'He's such a dork' she thought as she cascaded down the hallway to her father's room, she opened up the door, seeing new sheets on top of her dad's bed "Wow, new sheets just for him, you are so lovely dad" She muttered as she looks over the whole room, before being interrupted by the toilet flushing "Oh, looks like mr. handsome is done, better get into position".

(Y/N) cleaned his hand in the sink inside the bathroom , drying his hands off before exiting the room, he stopped off in front of the room to where team RWBY were sleeping, He takes a look inside once again, noticing a lake of yang on the bed, he wondered why she wasn't there, but he chalked it off as going to get food in the kitchen, or on for a late walk.

Once (Y/N) Made it back to the bedroom, his eyes fixated onto the bed, noticing the blanket moved from where he put it, he slowly trailed towards the bed, eying the blanket, before lifting it up, showing the blonde bombshell under it, she gave a hearty "Helllloooo~!" Causing (Y/N) to fall back on his ass "Ooof- Yang you scared the crap out of me" He looked up to yang, who was now sitting in front of him from darkness, even in the dark, he can still make out her features, her bright lilac eyes, her beautiful long golden hair, her wide hips, her supple…..breasts, which seemed to be closer than before, he then noticed she was straddling his hips, his face flushed to a red crimson, noticing her shirt covering her breasts, barely keeping them in place, his heart starting to skip a mile a minute, he then noticed that he was only wearing a (F/C) tank top and (F/C) boxers.

Yang giggled as she puts both of her hands onto his chest, slowly getting closer to his face "I noticed you…..a while ago hot stuff, only now I have time to actually, get to know you closer, as dad is at his friends, and the other three are currently asleep, Sooooo?" She slowly moved back to a sitting position, and started to lift her orange tank top, (Y/N) eyes started to trail up, his face started to go redder as he sees every breast drop from her top "Like what you see?"

(Y/N)'s member started to poke through his boxers, Yang's eyes lit up with excitement, she had the grand idea to slide her buttdown to his crotch "I like what I'm feeling" She said as she grabbed her bodacious breasts, and sliding her behind side to side 'Soooo, Are you going to try something or sit there dumbfounded that a beauty such as me would choo-" She was interrupted by a hand on her breast, and a pair of lips smashing against hers, (Y/N) place his hand behind yangs head, forcing them closer, his tongue wanting more, so he starts to force his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, but her tongue stopped him, their tongues went into an all out war, trying to show who's the more dominant tongue out of the two.

The two shuffled and wrestled for dominance between the two, one on top of the other, (Y/N) Had a chance to pick her up onto his arms, to which he took it, he lifted the beauty into his arms, his hands grasping her firm ass "Ooo, I like this side of you (Y/N), never knew you can be so….Dominant!" Yang smiled as she lifted her head up, feeling (Y/N)'s teeth graze her neck, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body, So Yang gave out a quick moan before quickly putting her hand over her mouth. (Y/N) started to chuckle as he gets even closer 'That was adorable you know" He said through multiple kisses to her neck "What I don't understand is the sudden liking of me? I mean I'm just a normal person, I mean-" Yang suddenly puts a finger to his lips, silencing him and making him blush "No talking, just take me" "Will do love".

(Y/N) places Yang onto the bed, her bust flopping side to side while she laid on her bed, (Y/N) Smirks as she gets closer, so did she "So, shall we get closer Yang?" Her face nodded, smirking at his boxer tenting because of her "Show me" She demanded as she grabs his waistband of his boxers by her finger 'Bigger than I imagined, next time I should see how big before I play with myself' She thought as she starts to pull down his sleep wear, causing a gasp from him as his member flops out from the clothing, (Y/N) bit his bottom lip as she pulls at the shaft "I can't wait for this, been waiting for a year for this" Yang smirked at the person in front of her, (Y/N)'s cheeks flourished as he bends over to grab her shorts, pulling them from her hips, down her thighs, and off her legs, His face flustered up with crimson as he saw her naked body, No panties underneath her pj's "Man….didn't know you go commando at night?" He pointed out at her lack of underwear, She snickered before spreading her legs open, showing everything he desired "Only tonight stud muffin, only for you".

(Y/N) smirked at the sight, leaning in,placing a tender kiss on Yang's chin, then down to her neck, leaving little butterfly kisses all along her neck, sending pleasure down her body like cracks of lighting, she shivers at his touch, her hands traveled up his shirt, showing his body to her, he wasn't a six pack god, but a very toned man underneath the shirt, she bit her bottom lip before pulling the shirt up more "I want to see" she muttered as she starts to pull his shirt off, (Y/N) Shook his head before pulling the shirt off over his head, showing his entire toned body to her "Like what you see?" He said seductively as he throws his shirt onto her head, she giggled while grabbing the shirt, and keeping it in her hand "I can't wait to take your well-endowed member" She said as she moves a finger up and down the shaft before moving her finger down to her folds, spreading them to show deeper inside, (Y/N) Smirks as he slowly penetrated the tip, causing a moan to escape from Yang.

"You ready Hot stuff?" (Y/N) seductively whispered into yang's ears, causing her to squirm on her back, lustly with an excited nodding softly as (Y/C) Slowly started to move the shaft into the firecracker beneath him, yang gripped onto the blanket beneath her, as well as (Y/N)'s shirt, a gasp escaped from her lips after the whole member of (Y/N) entered in between her folds, she bit her bottom lip, her breathing started to get heavier with each thrust "..Ungh~!…." Yang lustfully moaned with every thrust, her tits bouncing along with the rhythm, causing (Y/N) eyes to follow along, his right hand trailing up to her bosom, the bouncy flesh squeezing out in between his hand, the other hand trailed down towards the thigh of his lover, placing it behind the knee for better leverage.

"H….Harder (Y-Y/N)" Yang moaned out as she was face first into the pillow, they had changed positions on the bed, this position giving you control over her and her tendency to take control, (F/N) always had to get the upper hand during this moment,, he felt empowered as he thrusts deep within yang, who a few moments before this was just sleeping with her friends in her room, now she's face down in the pillow moaning your name. How sweet did that sound!?

"Unf~ Ahh~~" Yang moaned into (Y/N) neck, sucking and nibbling on the tender flesh, causing Y/N to moan uncontrollably, so he decided to return the favour by sucking on her neck, making her quiver in ecstasy, She wrapped her arms around (Y/N)'s neck, and bites her lips "I want you to come inside me, I want to feel it inside, I know your there soon, your moans are very telling" Yang lustlfully said as she arches her back, and yelled out a name "(Y/N)~~~~..." She fell back onto the bed, as you pushed your seed deep inside Yang's womb "Y-Yang~" YOu moaned out as well as you stare directly into her beautiful lilac eyes, you embraced in a kiss one more time, Yang moved over to give (Y/N), which he happily obliged. He gives a tender kiss to the back of Yang's head, and muttered.

"I love you firecracker"

"I love you too Stud Muffin"

The rest of team RWBY sat at the table in front of (Y/N) Blushing at all the bruises around his neck, Ruby obviously being oblivious to the entire fact of what a hickey was, so she kept at breakfast while fidgeting with her scroll "So…..Uh, You two together?" Weiss was the first to speak up, (Y/N) Had a face full of pancake, so he just shrugged before swallowing "Well it's all up to her, put a personal preference would be a yes" He said before beginning to eat again, Yang stood by the stove, cooking more food for the 4 bodies at the table, Blake looked up to see Yang's naked butt, seeing as there's hand marks and scratches strewn about the whole surface of her flesh, causing the faunus to blush wildly.

Yang walked over to top up Ruby's pancakes, (Y/N) Had an opportunity to slap her ass, and he took it, causing a squeak to slip out of yang's mouth and a blush on her cheeks, causing the whole table except ruby to blush, yang chuckles as she puts the pan on the table, and moving the chair that (Y/N) was sitting in, she had a smirk on her face, he smirks as well, before planting a kiss on her lips, she blushes and pushes him back "Save that for later babe~!" she said as she locked lips with (Y/N), just then the door open showing Taiyang had just made it home, his eyes widen at the bruises on both (Y/N) and yang's neck, his eyes squinting directly at the boy beside yang, which caused (Y/N) to have a sheepish smile "uh…..Hi there sir" He said as he slowly starts to get up "I forgot that I usually take a morning run after breakfast, so I guess I will be….uh….Goi-" "(Y/N)!" Tai yelled as (Y/N) Eye's widen as he starts to run towards the front of the house while Tai ran after him 'Hey, Don't hurt him too bad, That's my job!" Yang yelled out before smirking "They are going to be the best of friends."


End file.
